oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Berkcona
Intro It was a crew that terrorized the blues, one whose jolly roger flew high and proud, mocking the citizen's former freedom as it rippled in the wind. The Calico Pirates. Feared in the North, South, East, and West, they were the cruelest of the cruel on the seas and they made sure every island they came across felt their wraith and knew their name. The Berkcona Enclave was no exception. It was a large and lively island known for it's vast resources and dense population, with seemingly no government protection it was practically screaming for pirate crews around the world to come and get it, and they did. It started with smaller fish, weak and pathetic crews who, opposed to poking their toe in the water, preferred to begin their adventures with a splash. They were bold and adventurous, and that was their downfall. There were bigger fish in the sea, ones who had their eyes on the island ever since rumors of treasure arose and thus, a battle was born. Among the many crews that traveled to participate in The Battle of Berkcona, was the Calico Pirates. Not only did they want the territory for themselves, but they too had heard the rumors of the gold buried there and with drool at their mouths and dollar signs in their eyes they set sail for the Berkcona Enclave to join the fray, just like various others before them. Caught In The Crossfire "Fenis, hoist the sails! Land ho!" Calico yelled from the bow of his ship before spinning around and scurrying to alert the rest of the crew. "Brown, prepare the anchor! Cooper, ready the cannons! Bonny, well you just sit pretty." Calico said with a smirk as he passed the attractive woman, "Bite me." She said, watching him return to the ships wheel. Looking ahead she could see that this would not be easy. There were at least ten pirate ships there, and something told her they weren't gonna be so kind to new enemies. Just as the thought raced through her mind they heard a cannon fire! And it wasn't one of theirs. POW! POW! POW! Three more followed the initial shot. Two ships were already battling in the docks! "They're giving us a warm welcome huh?" Calico said with a chuckle. "Well, let's return the favor." The man grinned, his chest puffed and his head held high. He was confident. Cooper, who was the gunner, commanded his underlings to ready, aim, and fire. POW! POW! POW! POW! Bonny watched as the smoke flew from the weapons and the cast iron balls launched towards the enemy vessels, each one landing with shocking precision and taking out small groups here and there. She crossed her arms, knowing that soon they would return fire and she would need to be prepared for the worst. Her other crew mates were focused on their jobs, which she hadn't been given. No, her position on the crew wasn't about naval duties, she had a more important job, but that would have to be done later. It seemed the victims were shocked, they believed no one else was gonna come, but the minute they saw the jolly roger they understood who they were up against and if they had any chance of coming out of it alive, they were gonna have to work together, and so, they did. POW! POW! POW! They fired, but this time not at each other, at their common enemy! Still, the crew remained calm. Calico lept from the ship's helm and landed on the deck somewhere near Bonny, touching the floor. Suddenly, giant holes formed in the ships sides and the cannon balls flew straight through it! Flying into the ocean! They had been wasted but their rivals refused to give up! They continued to shoot and Calico's crew did the same, the exchange of fire lasted for only a few minutes before the opponents raised the white flag, but they were shown no mercy. With a special little cannon ball, both ships were blown to smithereens, the remains sinking deep into the sea as Calico's craft, The Kingston, pulled into the harbor. They had officially joined the battle. "Nice work men!" Calico said before turning to Bonny, "Oh and woman!" He said somewhat nervously as she approached but too his surprise, he didn't get punched in the face and instead received a short chortle. "Come on boys, you know the drill." Bonny said, waving them all over as they groaned. Raising an arm, a different cosmetic product appeared between each finger such as mascara, lipstick, nail polish, swiping them down in front of her a pink cloud of blush formed around them and when it faded... they all looked completely different! Like... like... regular civilians. "WHAT!?!" The men said, they weren't quite used to looking so, well, poor. "We need to look the part, we can't walk around being ourselves dumb asses. We'd be the biggest target here." Bonny explained, the battle they were just in was proof enough of that. "What would we do without you?" Calico said patting her on the back. "Probably go and get yourselves killed." She laughed, and they did too! The crew had been together for a few years and their relationship was something like a family, no matter how twisted that might have been. Hiding their jolly roger they alighted from the ship, stepping foot onto Berkcona, the warzone. A Warzone Rolling On Through War had taken a tole on the once beautiful island, though that wasn't so visible from afar, it was clearer than day up close. Houses had been destroyed, innocent people slaughtered, none of that bothered the Calico's. They were pirates. It was their nature to be barbaric, wild, and carefree. Despite their buddy buddy attitude with each other, they weren't the happy-go-lucky friendly bunch some would suspect. In fact, they were actually quite the cruel bunch who would do anything for gold and glory. As they walked through the island there was a lot more survivors than expected, and they fit right in with the crowd, thanks to Mary Bonny's devil fruit. They were dirty, with messy hair, dressed in torn rags, or at least they appeared to be. Victims of war they called themselves, and it was a good thing too because the battle waged on. Arms reached out to the pirates, begging for food, but their grasps were met with swift kicks. "Please..." they begged, some being trapped under the rubble of houses while others food had been stolen by others, causing them to starve. Bonny couldn't believe these people hadn't done something, fought for themselves, resisted, then they wouldn't be in this position. It was pathetic. "Pirate's don't help cowards." Bonny scoffed, kicking more desperate hands away from her boots. The path was littered with them! The small group complained as they walked through but it, fighting off weak people here and there who somehow had the energy to reach out. "Show some respect for the living! Damn." Calico said, clearly frustrated with things as well. "Can't you do something about it?" Cooper chimed, now Calico was gonna have to take action. Twisting his foot a little to the left, holes formed under the bodies like graves, they could hear the wails as the bodies dropped, but they were silenced when the holes closed. "Now they've got the proper burial they begged for." The small victory was short lived. Barreling through the newly cleared path was something they didn't recognize! It was shiny, black, and spherical, and coming right at them! Thinking quick, Calico managed to make a hole, but the strange thing bounced right out of it and began to circle them before... turning into a human? "A devil fruit user." Fenis growled, readying his weapon, the rest of Calico's crew did the same, but the man wasn't threatened. "So some civilians looted the corpses of pirates, eh? I'd say I'm impressed but..." The man snapped his fingers and his crew came running around the corner. He had numbers, but over the years the Calico's had learned it was about quality, not quantity. "I'm Armado, captain of the Rolling Pirates, any last words?" The man seemed very sure of himself, standing there rubbing the top of his mustache between his fingers as if he was contemplating how to kill them, but it wasn't gonna be that easy! CRACK! Bonny had grabbed her whip, and that was just a warning. "She's not messing around, you might wanna get out of here!" Calico teased but Armado was not amused. "Aw don't worry, I'm gonna spare you, pretty little lady like yourself deserves to be on the arm of a strong man li-" Bonny's whip lashed out onto the man, sending a jolt of electricity through his body, which miraculously, he survived. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed, transforming into a Roly Poly and rolling behind his crew which was now charging forward full speed ahead, scimitars and rifles in hand. Armado rolled over his own people as if they were nothing but bowling pins, anything to get back at the woman who stung him! The Calico Crew managed to dodge most of his pursuits that was until he rolled right into a puddle, splashing the water all over the crew and in turn washing away their makeup disguises. The man laughed, but only until he saw who they truly were. His voice became shaky and his body seemed weak, all signs of confidence had fled the minute the truth was revealed. "T-t-the Calico Pirates!" Armado realized the mistake, he had heard talk of them before, the crimes they'd done, their power! "I'M SORRY!" Armado yelped, transforming back into a human, crawling onto the ground and puckering his lips as if he were to kiss their boots! Bonny snatched Cooper's gun from his hands, hearing the hammer click Armado was practically sweating bullets. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" He begged. "Don't worry, you're worth a lot more alive than dead. For now." Bonny said with a laugh, every part of her wanted to shoot this creep, and she would, eventually, but he was going to help them first. Calico stepped forward. "Damn right. You're gonna help us take down whatever other crews are left on this island." He grinned, Bonny had a point, and he'd happily play along. The other boys came forward shortly after, making sure to add their two cents. Even Armado's crew had turned on him, swearing allegiance to their superiors. Now the Calico's had quality and quantity! Having handled that threat, they continued through the island, listening to Armado's directions of where the other pirates bases were located and according to him there were only two left. Just Another Obstacle "How do we know you're taking us the right way?" Cooper questioned. He was very untrusting of their former enemy, and honestly who could blame him! It was revealed shortly that he was indeed telling the truth. An abandoned building flew an interesting looking flag, with a jack hammer behind a classic skull. "Ah, the Jack Hammer Pirates. Figures they'd be here." Fenis had knowledge on this crew, being a big reader he was always the one to give the important information on others. "Yeah they're pretty popular, but nothing we can't handle." Then their captive, Armado, opened his big fat mouth. "I wouldn't be so su-" He received a swift punch to the face by Cooper, falling to the floor and going into the fetal position. "Shut it." The group looked forward to the building, it was large, they had to have a big crew, even with Armado's troops, they might be outnumbered... but that didn't matter. They were determined. Unfortunately, they were also spotted. From the fortress, fodder pirates fired bullets which failed thanks to Calico's quick thinking and devil fruit, as mot projectiles did. However, the next thing they lodged wasn't so easy. A smoke bomb. Whiteness clouded their vision, bullets rained down on them, many of Armado's men were injured but Calico's crew trudged forward, as if the hands of fate were pushing the bullets out of their trajectory, none of them were injured, but they were lost. They had been split up, with more and more smoke bombs having been thrown all around the battlefield, and the white continuing to linger everyone had received a different opponent out of The Jack Hammer Pirates best, while the fodder from each continued to fight. Naturally, Calico was fighting the captain. Jack Hammer. He was a large burly man, standing at around eight feet tall, one of his legs appeared to be a chisel, which Calico found to be very funny considering his name. "Whatareya laughin' at PUNK!" Hammer said, throwing his cigar on the ground and putting it out with his chisel leg. "Well, you're names Jack Hammur and there you are with that leg." Calico still couldn't get over the irony. "What the hell is that supposed to MMMEEAAAAN!" Hammur came rushing forward, using his chisel to stab at Calico who skillfully made holes in his body to match with the jabs. "A devil fruit, heh? Well, when I kick your ass I'm gonna kill you EATTT IT!" The mad kicked some more, but to avail. Seeing it as useless he leapt back, wiping the sweat from his brow. "You can't hurt me. I'm invincible." Calico sneered cockily, he truly believed this too. Though he wasn't a logia user, he was very skillful with his fruit, and that angered many opponents. Especially Jack Hammur. "Yeah yeah, we'll see." He lunged, this time slashing with his chisel! An interesting choice. Calico made tiny little holes, following this flow of his swing and closing right behind it, however, Hammur was smarter than he looked and changed directions on him, sending Calico flying. "Invicible? Don't make me laugh. You're just a cocky little newbie who needs to be put in his place!" Walking over to where Calico lied, he attempted to stomp on him, luckily the young pirate was able to dodge the attack with a swift roll to the side, springing up drawing his sword. He couldn't rely on his fruit, not in this battle. The chisel and blade clashed, sparks flying as they met, with both fighters fighting for something they valued. Power. Dominance. Gold. Glory. They wanted it all, and everything was on the line! Meanwhile, Bonny had her hands full, though the other members of the Jack Hammer Pirates weren't nearly as strong as her captain, there were a lot of them that were just enough to cause a bit of trouble. Bonny didn't waste any time talking, she had to find Calico and the others, but the smoke... it just wouldn't let up! Eventually when she was sick of fighting she put on makeup to disquise herself as a member she had defeated, allowing her to sneak into their base and investigate. Once she managed to fight through the smoke, she could see exactly what the problem was! A wacky machine of sorts that used smoke bombs as ammo. With a few strikes from her whip it was destroyed and the smoke began to fade from the battlefield, revealing all of her allies. They were spread out, but not as much as she originally thought and the minute she spotted Calico, she ran. The fight wasn't going well and right when Calico thought he was going to lose, BAM! A bullet went flying through Jack Hammur's skull, his body fell forward, revealing Mary Bonny. "Thank me later." She mocked, turning around to see that the rest of Calico's crew had won their fights as well. With them celebrating their success, Armada saw it as a chance to escape, transforming and beginning to roll, though he was quickly stopped by Bonny, who shot him dead. Served him right. Hip Hip Hooray It turned out the other crew had ran the minute they knew the Calico's had come and thus, they had won the war, taking the treasure from Jack Hammur and all of the islands leftover resources they only had one last thing to do. Drink! Returning to the ship with all their loot, they made sure to hang their Jolly Roger almost everywhere they were able as they walked through the broken town. Though hardly anyone lived there anymore, at least when the government saw it they would know whose boss! And then they sailed away.